


A Proper Goodbye

by jessicaswifty



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Angst, Love & Support, Older Man/Younger Woman, Vicbourne, spoiler for 2x03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 04:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12125016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicaswifty/pseuds/jessicaswifty
Summary: It is just a quick thought I have after watching E03. I am devastated to see Lord M dying. Sorry there is no fluff here but that is what I think Vicbourne is. Comments are appreciated. Sorry for any grammar inaccuracy. English is not my first language.





	A Proper Goodbye

Sitting on his favorite armchair, Lord M stares at the glass of Brandy with the thought of the queen echoes in his mind. 

“You used to be such a night owl,” said the queen.  
“ I use to be a lot of thing,” Lord Melbourne replied reluctantly.  


Yes, he used to be a lot of thing, her prime minister, her friend, her confident, her secret lover. The last thought startles him but were they? Although she is now with the prince, he still wishes to steal more time with her, just to see her smile and how she thrives, even just a glance. He wants to send her flowers again that are beyond appropriate.

While lost in his thought, someone barged in. He ignores the intruder first but jumps from the chair when he hears her voice. It is no one but his queen, Victoria. 

“I have brought you something,” she tries to put on the brightest smile.  
“You just wind it up here and you can have music whenever you want,”she said eagerly.  
“Mozart,”  
“Your favorite.” she added.  
“It's most ingenious, Ma’am. But may I ask, what have I done to deserve such a magnificent gift?” He showed that serious look and frowned.  
“Oh,Lord M, why do you still try to keep your condition from me?” Victoria thought but she pretends to be ignorant.

“I thought you might like to listen to it sometimes. When you are at Brocket Hall,” she stutters at her reply.  
Lord Melbourne waits for her to continue while she fights hard to stop the tears.  
“I shan't be able to travel much soon.” She is on the edge on losing all the reason she managed to pull but she wants to be brave. 

“And so I wanted you to have something to remind you…”

“Of us. Of everything we went through.”  
She wants to hug him, kiss him and tell him to stay strong with her. She knows she couldn’t say it. It will only worsen everything and makes her want to stay here forever which only exists in her dream. She takes a deep breath an continues, “Of all the fun to be had in London when you choose to return,”  
“You do have a choice, Lord M. Stay with me please.” She screamed loudly in her mind.  
Seeing her in such broken state, which he is the cause of her misery. His eyes meet hers, caressing her delicate hand at the same time. At that moment, there is only William and Victoria. There is no prime minister or the sovereign, no obligation, merely men and women. Lord Melbourne wants to put his hands around her, just to smooth her for a moment but he doesn’t. Because as much as they love each other, the queen loves being a sovereign as well. She is a true queen to her people. He cannot tarnish her reign. 

She wouldn't want to cry in in front of him. She wants to be brave for once. She has to leave now or she wouldn’t be able to. In her dream, she wishes a miracle would cast on them so they could stay by each other side eternally. But this is reality.  
She gathers all her strength just like he taught her. “Goodbye, Lord M.”  
He knows she couldn’t hold it anymore so he merely replies “Goodbye, madam.” 

Back in the palace, the queen locks herself in the study where reminds her the days they spent together. He is her Big Dipper in darkness, the rainbow after the rain, the safe heaven in storms. He is her friend, confident and family. He is her first, showing kindness and sheltering evilness for her. He is always noble and most importantly, the first one respects her a a human, not the daughter to be profited or the girl queen everyone expects her to fall. She is merely a human,a woman, a dignified queen to her. There is no manipulation but love and support between them. 

It is true she now loves Albert but her beloved Lord M is dearer than anyone, not even Albert can compare. He shows her what love truly means. With him, she can speak as freely as she wants. There is no judgement and perception. She can always find comfort in his emerald eyes. Frequently, he understands her with just a look, and so is she. They communicate with a smile, a rise in the eyebrow. He might rejected her but he is always a family to her. She shall never forget.

Time surely is cruel, never allowing them to be together properly for once but also separating them for good so early by this terminal illness. 

She is his consolation, extremely headstrong but always treats him with tenderness. She is her safe heaven, saving him from endless misery and loneliness. She teaches him how to truly love someone, to sacrifice and give the heart without any hesitation. He is willingly to shield any harm for her so he cannot be the stain in her reign.

Lord Melbourne knows later his queen shall only remember him by memory but he hopes all she will remember are the good times they had, the kisses he laid on her tiny hand, the dances they shared and the rides they enjoyed. Along the tedious daily life, tiresome meetings or even arguments with the prince, he shall remain to be her strength, like he always does. 

"Goodbye, my darling Victoria, my dignified queen." "Goodbye, Lord M. I shall never forget because like a rook, I mate for life." 


End file.
